The art of coating compositions has been very well developed. Considerable effort has been devoted to the development of protective and decorative layers which may be formed on numerous substrates of metal, wood and other structural materials. In recent times, more emphasis has been placed upon the insulative capability of various structural materials and, in view of the current energy requirements and natural resources, there is a significant need for highly efficient insulative materials and structures.
A large body of patent are generally exists relating to coating compositions. Among this patent art, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are considered to be representative and to serve as background information for this invention: 2,413,570; 2,414,391; 2,486,756; 2,509,599; 2,567,678; 2,572,252; 2,811,500; 3,202,567; 3,239,475; 3,284,378; 3,311,585, 3,325,425; 3,813,356; 3,836,495; 3,844,990; 3,907,726 and RE27,093. The above patents are not represented to be the most pertinent patents, but are considered to disclose coating compositions which are known and may be compared to the subject matter of this invention.